


Brans Leaf lover

by CaptainCastwell



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children of the Forest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCastwell/pseuds/CaptainCastwell
Summary: Bran, Jojen, Meera, Hodor, and Summer arrive at the great WeirWood tree..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just setting the scene, characters, future relationships etc. There isn't going to be any porn in THIS chapter. but there will definitely be more to cum <\---- Get it
> 
> This is my first ever work  
> Hope you enjoy

The cold wind clutched at Bran’s face, his whole body was rigid from the cold apart from his legs, one of the advantages of being a cripple. He looks to his companions. First, there was Hodor, who was pulling the sled. He trudged through the snow with a look of determination on his face. With only one goal. To protect Bran. Jojen, however, was a different story. All his weight was being pushed down on his wooden cane. His eyes were half shut and wandered with a look a desperation. Bran could hear the faint sounds of wheezing he was making. After the hours of silence that had plagued the group Bran heard Meera say “We can stop, We can rest” to Jojen. “We can rest at the three-eyed raven” was his response. However, Bran didn't know if Jojen would be able to make it. 

They continued to climb the snowy hill, Bran closed his eyes and began to contemplate their group's chances of survival. His thoughts were however interrupted by the sound of Jojen collapsing into the snow. Meera’s eyes began to fill with cold tears “We’re not going to make it” She says. However, Jojen's tired expression turns to one of hope, “We’re already here”. 

“Jojen Look!” Bran shouts from the top of the hill. Jojen climbs to the top of the hill and see’s what Bran is seeing. The once thick clouds that covered the sky were being torn apart by rays of golden light. In the distance, Jojen can see what Bran can. a giant weirwood. Bigger than any that have been seen south of the wall. Everyone stood together taking it all in. Even Summer stood in awe. Not moving, not growling. They all exchanged glances, looks of happiness and relief were clear even for Hodor who had tired over the journey. 

They begin to walk down the mountain towards the weirwood that loomed over them. The mouth of a cave could be seen beneath it. No one spoke but everyone moved towards it knowing that their goal resided inside. As the group was halfway to the tree Jojen stopped to catch his breath. Leaning on the wooden cane for support. Then out of nowhere, the ice beneath him split and the hand of a wright reached through and grabbed Jojen’s foot. Jojen fell to the ground and felt a second hand grasp his other foot. He only then came to his senses when he found himself being pulled back away from the safety of the weirwood. “Jojen!” Meera screamed. And she dropped her bags and ran to help her brother. “Help them” Bran screamed. Hodor looked around confused not knowing what was happening. More wrights began to clamber out of the ice. Their eyes fixed on Bran. Two wright’s jumped atop Hodor and began to claw at his flesh. Bran looked to his other companions. Meera was protecting Jojen so no one could help Hodor. Bran then realized what he had to do. He felt his body relax and he felt his conscience transport into Hodor's week feeble mind. The now Bran controlled Hodor grabbed the wrights arm and pulled it away from him. Taking the wright with him. He punched his fingers into the seconds one's eyes destroyed it and causing it to shatter.

Jojen found himself lying on the ground. Out of breath and out of energy. He saw Bran had warged to Hodor. Seeing more wights were emerging from the ice he tried to call out to him “Bran! Save yourself”. However, in this moment of desperation, Jojen failed to notice the once destroyed wight next to him had pulled out a dagger and began plunging it into his stomach. Meera screamed in horror and destroyed the wight with a swing of her war axe. But it was too late. Blood began to leak from Jojen's bloody chest and the light began to fade from his eyes.  
Two more wights were now sprinting towards Bran's motionless body. Hodor looked to him in desperation but saw the distance between him and Bran was too great and there was nothing he could do. However out of nowhere a ball of fire hit the ground behind Bran destroying the wight and shattering its bones to dust. Another one soon followed destroying the other wight. Bran awoke in his real voice and heard a beautiful voice call out to him “Come with me Brandon Stark!”. Bran looked to his savior and saw a girl. Shorter than he was. Her face had a green complexion and roots and leaves covered her body and hair. Branches covered her breasts and strips of ancient cloth covered her waist. 

Meera clutched Jojen’s cold body. Holding onto his hand and praying that light would return to his darkening eyes. “He is lost. Come with me or die with him.” The girl said in a commanding tone. Jojen looked to his sister and rasped “go with them”. More wights began to clamber out of the ground and started running towards Meera, soon they would be upon her. She grabbed her knife out of the wights lifeless skull and in an attempt to cease Jojen pain she slit his throat. 

She clambered up and began running towards the mouth of the cave, where Bran, Hodor, and Summer were already safe inside. She looked back one last time and saw a fiery ball collide with Jojen’s lifeless body, turning it to ash and in turn preventing it from returning as a wight in the night king’s army. She ran inside the cave and collapsed on the ground next to Bran. She looked back to the entrance of the cave with her dagger in hand, expecting the wights to follow. However, only the girl who had saved them was able to enter. The wights that were following them were instantly destroyed upon entry. “They cannot follow us,” The mysterious girl said, “The power that moves them is powerless here”. Everyone sat in awe admiring the cave until Bran broke the silence. “Who are you?”, “The first men called us the children, but we were born long before them”. After another silence, the girl spoke again. “Come, he waits for you”, and she began walking deeper into the cave. Bran soon followed being carried by Hodor, along with Meera who still clutched her dagger. 

As they walked deeper into the cave Bran couldn't help but stare at the skin of the girl's arse that wasn't covered by the old mat that was tied around her waist. He readjusted his position in Hodor's arms to compensate. They eventually emerged at a larger sanctum where the roots of the weirwood made up the walls and bones littered the ground. Bran hears a raven crow. Hodor walked forward and placed Bran on the ground before the weirwood. Bran pulled himself towards it and saw the man that was sitting in the heart of the roots. “you're the three-eyed raven”. The old man looked towards him and responded: “I’ve been many things, now I am what you see”. Suddenly Meera spoke, “My brother led us to you”. “And he knew what would happen, from the moment he left he knew, and he left anyway. I've been watching you, all of your lives, with a thousand eyes in one, now you’ve come to me at last Brandon stark, though the hour is late”. Bran listened to the man's speech in shock and finally responded “I didn't want anyone to die for me”. “He died so you could find what you have lost”. Bran surprised with his answer asked, “You're going to help me walk again?”. 

“You're never going to walk again. But you will fly.” Bran just lay there in awe trying to comprehend what the three-eyed raven had just said to him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl who had saved him eyeing him with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to post a comment or do the kudos thing


End file.
